


A Friend's New Beau

by sarenraesbesthope



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Steggy Secret Santa, Steggy Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenraesbesthope/pseuds/sarenraesbesthope
Summary: Angie learns about English's secret partner.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	A Friend's New Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steggy Secret Santa swiftletinthecloud! I hope you enjoy Angie learning about Peggy and Steve!

Angie looked up at the cookie cutter house in front of her. Two story, brick face, a white picket fence. When English told her that they were throwing a holiday party and she was more than welcome to come, she wasn’t quite sure who the “they” was. Peggy hadn’t said anything about dating anyone and Angie knew that the whole debacle with Daniel had definitely fizzled out once she’d moved to Washington, D.C.

But here Angie was, standing and shivering in her heels with a hardening fruit cake in hand, trying to figure out exactly what her friend was doing. Throwing her shoulders back, she tramped through the slush on the sidewalk.

A light knock was enough to gain the attention of someone on the other side. A large, tall man with a very thick handlebar mustache opened the door. Angie had to lean back slightly to look him in the eye.

“Am I in the right place? Is there a Peggy here?” The man’s face, already jovial, split into a wide grin at the name.

“Ah, you know our best girl! Dum Dum, at your service!” He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

“Angie Martinelli, pre-famous Broadway actress.” She couldn’t help but match his grin and take his hand. Dum Dum moved out of the way for her to come in. It looked like a full house here with a bunch of men and maybe their spouses. Or maybe Peggy had more friends than Angie thought. Some of them had the same look in their eyes as English did after a hard day at work.

Speaking of, Angie couldn’t see hide nor hair of English. She did, however, see Anna and Edwin Jarvis, looking just as lost as she did. Maybe they knew who her new fella was. It was then she remembered the fruit cake in her hand. Looking around, she located the possible entrance of the kitchen. Waving towards the Jarvis’, she danced around the bodies of the other people to the open doorway. Just as she went to turn the corner, a sight stopped her.

There was English, all dolled up to perfection – then again when wasn’t she perfect – in a red drop-dead gorgeous dress. Hair curled to Timbuktu, makeup barely there but for her bright red lips. That wasn’t the surprising part. The surprising part was that she had her arms wrapped around the waist of some delicious hunk of man.

Tall, blonde, and utterly handsome. Cutting quite the figure in his button down and slacks. The two of them together would make even Vivien Leigh and Laurence Olivier green with envy. They both looked wrapped up in their own little sphere here in the kitchen.

It looked like they were whispering to each other. The hustle and bustle of the living room didn’t touch them here. Here, it was calm and quiet and peaceful. It made Angie want to announce herself, let them know she was standing right there. But she was enraptured. English never looked this relax, or this happy. Angie was used to a furrow constantly etched above her friend’s brow.

Whoever this man was, he seemed to be able to do the impossible. Or a damn saint. Maybe both, because Angie had never seen her friend slow down enough to look like this. Except for the time that Peggy got so sick she couldn’t move. Even then, Angie remembers the furrow. Always the furrow. She hoped Peggy was fine with wrinkles later in life because she was definitely going to have a few.

The couple separated after a few more moments and that’s when Angie saw the apron down Peggy’s front. Time to shine and make her presence known. “English!” She projected the word towards her friend and opened her arms, careful of the fruit cake in hand. “What nice digs you got! I didn’t know that the phone company paid this well.” This made Peggy laugh as she took the fruit cake to set it on the counter.

The two hugged briefly before Angie waved towards her friend’s partner. “And who is this? Why does he look like he should be on the floorboards spouting some speech from the greats?” This made the couple laugh harder than her previous joke.

“Angie, this is my –, “ Peggy looked up at the man, lips pursing as she thought, “- my partner, Steve.” The man in question shrugged a shoulder at the word.

“Nice to meet you Angie. Heard you kept Peggy out of trouble in New York while she was there.” Steve tried to stop himself from laughing as Peggy elbowed him in the stomach. “I want to thank you for that. You had your hands full, I’m sure.” 

“Right, like you weren’t a handful over in Europe, with your band of miscreants that are in the other room.” Angie couldn’t hold in her laughter at that. She had to clap her hand over her mouth to even breathe. Once she got over her giggles, Angie wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

From there, the trio moved into the other room. Angie couldn’t shake the feeling that she recognized Peggy’s new beau. Watching him talk to the people in the room with ease didn’t help either. 

Now wasn’t the time though. He made Peggy happy, that was plain to see. They would separate and come back together at intervals - a hand on the small of her back, a nudge of an elbow into his side - they were comfortable with each other. 

At the end of the night, Angie was one of the only remaining guests and she was dragging her feet to go back to her hotel. A quick hug and kiss on the cheek from her friend and a firm handshake from Steve made her mind whirl.

“You’re Captain America!” Angie couldn’t stop herself from bursting the words out. Steve went a bright red at the accusation and Peggy laughed. “English! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Captain America? Wait, aren’t you supposed to be dead? What is going on here? I saw you on your tour. I tried out to be one of the chorus girls but they told me I sang at the audition too loud.” Angie’s eyes narrowed at the couple as she rambled until Peggy shushed her.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to realize where you knew him from. Howard found him a few weeks after I moved to D.C. We were together before the war and I couldn’t believe he was still alive.” Peggy looked up at Steve and Angie saw the stars in her friend’s eyes. “I hope you’ll forgive me for not telling you, it was quite hush-hush for the better part of 6 months.”

“I couldn’t stay mad at you English. Except for when you borrowed my shoes and didn’t return them. They were lucky you know.” Angie pointed at her friend before hugging her again. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret safe for you. And I’ll hope for replacements for Christmas next year!” 

She showed herself out, a genuine smile on her face. Peggy Carter, the most English to English, dating Captain America.


End file.
